1. Field
The following description relates to a virtual network, and more specifically, a technology for protection switching in a virtual network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual tenant network (hereinafter, referred to as a “VTN”) refers to a virtual network in units of tenant, which allows a user to configure and run a desired network, regardless of physical infrastructure. In a software-defined network (hereinafter, referred to as an “SDN”), a multi-tenancy-based network service may be needed in order to provide a VTN service to a plurality of users. For example, if a user requests a VTN service to a controller of the SDN, the controller provides individual users with independent networks to which data is to be delivered, by mapping virtual network to a physical network at a lower level.
In a general network, network connection services, for example, a private line service and a protection switching service are provided according to a passive setting method of a network administrator. Therefore, the general network has limitations in providing various real-time network services. Recently, the development of SDN-based VTN technology to provide real-time network connection services is underway.